Deja Vu
by Android5Family
Summary: HASIL 7 DEADLY SINS CHALLENGE! /o/ Apa yg akan terjadi jika kau melihat deja vu yg berbeda dari biasanya? Sasha - Gluttony. Miharu. #7SinsChallenge


**Disclaimer**

**Shingeki no Kyojin © Hajime Isayama**

**Deja Vu ****© Android5Family:Miharu**

**Warning**

**OOC, typo, gaje, dan lain lain.**

**INI HASIL TANTANGAN 7 DEADLY SINS. THANK YOU.**

**HAPPY READING!**

**CODE:MIHARU**

**GLUTTONY—SASHA.**

Dentingan antara sendok dan piring meramaikan restoran itu. Pengunjung hanya terpaku menatap seorang gadis dengan jijik. Gadis itu berambut coklat yg dikuncir satu. Ia terlihat lahap dan biasa saja saat menyantap sup, kentang, roti, dan pizza sekaligus. Bahkan ia terlihat menikmatinya. Tiba tiba ia mengangkat tangannya.

"Mbak! Tambah kentang rebus!"

"Siap!"

Beberapa pelayan mengangkat beberapa tumpukan piring kotor bekas pesanannya yg sudah habis.

"Makannya banyak sekali,"

"Rakus."

"Apa dia masih lapar?"

Pengunjung menatap gadis itu dengan tatapan aneh, bingung dan jijik. Tetapi, si gadis itu cuek saja, atau mungkin tidak menyadari tatapan dari pengunjung lain saking asyiknya. Ia menelan makanannya.

"Jean lama sekali," keluhnya. Ia melirik jam tangannya. Sudah 30 menit ia menunggu. Dan untuk membunuh rasa bosannya, ia memesan makanan. Dan... ia kelepasan.

===ooo===

DRAP DRAP

"Gawat. Aku terlambat!"

Seorang pemuda berambut coklat susu berlari dengan nafas ngos ngosan.

"Jangan sampai Sasha kelepasan lagi," keluhnya.

Ia melangkahkan kaki ke sebuah restoran. Setelah mengumpulkan nafas, ia mondar-mandir, berusaha mencari Sasha. Dan matanya menangkap seorang gadis berambut coklat yg dikuncir, melahap bertumpuk tumpuk makanan dengan porsi ABNORMAL.

"Gawat," batinnya.

"Sasha!" panggilnya.

"Jean!" Sasha menoleh, menghentikan kunyahannya.

Oh, nama pemuda itu Jean. Jean melangkah menuju meja Sasha. Wajahnya menunjukkan raut kesal.

"Ya ampun. Kenapa kau memesan makanan sebanyak ini?! Memangnya kau punya uang untuk membayar semua ini?" omel Jean.

"Soalnya kau lama sekali, sih."

"Lalu apa kau punya uang?!"

"Tidak. Kau yg bayar." Jawab Sasha, kalem.

Jean mangap. Ia berusaha menenangkan dirinya.

'Tenang Jean. Orang sabar disayang Tuhan,' batin Jean berulang ulang.

"Tapi uangku tidak cukup, Sasha!"

"Kau punya kartu kredit?"

"Punya ibuku,"

"Nah. Pakai itu,"

"Ya ampun. Demi tuhan, Sasha!" Jean menggebrak meja. (**A/N:** Ya ampun, ini kok jadi Jean Wiguna ya? -_-a)

"Apa?" Sasha kembali mengunyah makanannya.

Ya ampun.

"Kita kesini Cuma mau ketemu terus jenguk Armin! Bukan mau nge-date!" Jean menepuk keningnya.

"Yaaah... tapi aku boleh makan juga, kan?" Sasha memasang '**puppy eyes**'.

Hentikan. Jean benci itu.

"Oh, Ayolah Jean..."

"Tidak. Tolong rubah sikapmu mulai sekarang. Aku benci itu." Jean menunjuk nunjuk Sasha.

"Hah? Ga boleh gitu dong, Jean!" gerutu Sasha.

"Rubah. Atau putus."

Sasha terdiam. Ia tak ingin hubungannya berakhir sekarang. Ya, ia pacaran dengan Jean Kirchstein. Tapi... untuk merubah sikapnya yg ehem rakus ehem itu butuh perjuangan.

"Aku tidak mau!"

"Dasar rakus!"

"Mau dibilang rakus, pokoknya aku tidak peduli!"

Sasha berlari keluar restoran.

"Tu-Sasha!"

===ooo===

Sasha berjalan dengan menghentakkan setiap langkahnya.

"Dasar Jean. Terima diriku apa adanya dong! Jangan mengeluh begitu! Aku ya diriku! Jangan memintaku merubah sikapku!" gerutu Sasha.

"Oh ya? Apa kau tidak mau merubah sikapmu?"

"Iyalah! Tu-Siapa itu?!" tanya Sasha.

Ia berbalik. Ada seorang... gadis? Dengan kacamata dan rambutnya yg juga dikuncir. Ia tersenyum. Hei, senyumannya sedikit... mengerikan.

"Jangan bicara dengan sembarang orang, Hanji."

Sasha mencari sumber suara itu. Jauh dibelakang gadis itu ada seseorang dengan rambut hitam dan tubuh yg... pendek.

"Oh, ayolah Rivaille. Aku baru menemukan suatu hal yg menarik. Kenapa juga kau tertinggal jauh di belakang? Jangan jangan kau sibuk mengurus Eren ya?"

"Jangan berkata seperti itu Hanji!"

Sasha kembali mencari sumber suara. Kali ini suaranya beda dengan si pendek. Ia menemukan sesosok pemuda yg lebih tinggi dari si pendek. Ia memiliki rambut coklat dan mata hijau. Wajahnya terlihat merona. Yg cewek hanya tersenyum dan berbalik kepada Sasha.

"Um... kau siapa?" tanya Sasha takut takut.

"Namaku tidak penting. Apa kau yakin, tidak mau merubah sikapmu?"

Sasha kembali teringat pada kejadian di restoran. Ia kembali merengut.

"Ya iyalah! Untuk apa aku merubah sikapku untuk si bodoh Jean Kirchstein itu?!" Sasha mengepalkan tangannya.

Si kacamata tersenyum.

"Begitu..."

Kemudian ia melenggang pergi.

"Hanji! Tunggu!"

"Jangan cepat cepat, Hanji."

Sasha terdiam di tempatnya. Apa maksud perkataan si kacamata? Ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Sudahlah. Ia juga terlihat **freak**. Tidak usah dipikirkan. Sasha berniat berjalan pulang. Toh, rumahnya juga dekat. Ia melangkahkan kakinya lalu—

BRRRMMM

Sasha menoleh. Mobil. Tak terkendali. Melaju cepat. Ke arahnya.

"KYAAAAA!"

CIIIT BRAAAKK

Sasha terpental ke trotoar. Ia melihat orang orang ramai mengerumuninya. Lalu—

Semua menjadi gelap.

===ooo===

Sasha mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya.

"Aku—dimana?"

Sasha menoleh, melihat sekeliling. Dia di rumah sakit. Semuanya terlihat putih. Tidak ada warna.

"Ibu! Ibu! Sasha bangun!" teriak seseorang yg mengintip di pintu.

Oh, adiknya. Armin.

Seseorang berambut blonde memasuki ruangan Sasha dengan tergopoh gopoh.

"Sasha.." terlihat setitik air di pelupuk matanya. Ia berlari dan memeluk Sasha. Air mata mengalir di pipi orang itu. Ah, ibunya. Christa Braus.

Kemudian seorang laki laki yg tinggi muncul di pintu. Rambutnya Blonde.

"Reiner! Lihat! Sasha sudah bangun!" isak Christa.

Terlihat raut bahagia di wajah Reiner. Ah, ayah dari Sasha. Ya, readers sekalian pasti berpikir bahwa keluarga ini tidak masuk akal. Itu karena Sasha sebenarnya anak angkat. Sasha berusaha beranjak dari tempat tidur.

"Akh!"

"Hei, jangan memaksakan diri!" kata Christa cemas.

"Tenang saja. Lukanya tidak terlalu parah." Kata Reiner menenangkan.

"Apa aku bisa keluar dari sini sekarang?" Sasha menggigit bibir cemas. Ia cemas karena ia yakin makanan rumah sakit rasanya pasti tawar dan tidak enak.

"Tenang saja. Karena lukamu tidak terlalu parah, kau bisa keluar sekarang."

Sasha menghembuskan nafas lega.

===ooo===

Sasha menghempaskan diri ke kasur.

"Aduduh!" ia meringis.

"Dasar ceroboh."

"Siapa itu?!" ia berbalik. Terlihat sosok pendek yg ia lihat tempo hari.

"Rivaille, kalo ke rumahnya orang jangan masuk sembarangan!"

Sasha kembali menoleh. Di jendela, terlihat si kacamata memanjat masuk.

"Lihat dirimu sendiri, Hanji."

Kini si rambut coklat masuk, mengekor pada si pendek. Oke, author tidak tahan dengan sebutan 'si pendek' XD. Kita ganti dengan rambut hitam saja ya.

"Apa yg kalian lakukan disini?!" tanya Sasha terkejut.

"Yaaa... kami Cuma ingin menyaksikan hal yg menarik..." jawab si kacamata.

"Menarik?"

Tiba tiba suara Christa terdengar.

"Sashaaa! Ini ada Jeaaan!"

Sasha seketika merengut.

"Iyaa..."

===ooo===

Sasha berjalan dengan malas ke teras. Matanya menangkap Jean yg menunggunya dengan... senyum nista. Aneh.

"Sashaaa..."

"Apa?" tanya Sasha ketus.

"Kita makan yuk, di restoran." Ajak Jean.

Mata Sasha membulat. Ini bukan Jean. Dia aneh sekali. Jean orang yg serius. Bukan manja.

"Aku tidak mau," tolak Sasha.

"Ah... ayolah.." Jean menggoyangkan lengan Sasha.

Hei. Kenapa Jean jadi menyebalkan?

"Yuk, pergi!" Jean menarik lengan Sasha.

"Uwaaaah!"

===ooo===

TRING TRING

Dentingan sendok dan garpu menghiasi restoran. Semua pengunjung hening menatap sesosok pemuda coklat susu yg kita tahu bernama Jean, tengah menyantap makanan dengan lahap. Um, ralat. Maksud saya, RAKUS. Ia menyantap kentang, sup, roti, dan steak sekaligus. Tiba-tiba ia mengangkat tangannya.

"Mbak! Tambah steaknya!"

"Siap!"

Beberapa pelayan sibuk mengangkat piring piring kotor dari meja Jean dan Sasha. Sasha hanya bisa mangap melihat cara makan Jean. Entah kenapa, kali ini ia tidak nafsu makan. Ia seperti melihat—

Deja Vu.

===ooo===

Sasha pergi keluar restoran, meninggalkan Jean yg masih asyik makan. Ia beralasan:

"Mau ke toilet,"

Sasha menampar-nampar pipinya. Ada apa ini? Kenapa Jean jadi begini? Jean yg terlihat cuek dan dingin, kini menjadi—

Menyebalkan.

Dan rakus.

"Halooo!"

Sasha terkejut. Si kacamata kembali muncul di sebelahnya.

"Kenapa? Apa kau penasaran dengan apa yg terjadi?" tanya si kacamata.

Sasha mengangguk dengan ragu ragu.

"Apa yg terjadi sekarang adalah perbuatanku." Ujar si kacamata santai.

Sasha mengepalkan tangannya erat. Ia terlihat gemetaran.

"Kau... Apa yg kau perbuat? Apa yg telah kau perbuat pada Jean?! Dia juga manusia tau!" teriak Sasha.

"Itu untuk menyadarkanmu, bocah."

Sasha menoleh dengan cepat. Ada si rambut hitam di sana. Berdiri dengan melipat tangannya di dada.

"Apa kau tidak sadar? Kelakuan Jean sekarang sama persis dengan dirimu dulu."

Sasha menoleh ke arah berlawanan. Kini si rambut coklat menampakkan wajahnya.

"Yak itu benar." Si kacamata menjentikkan jarinya.

"Aku merubah kepribadiannya menjadi seperti dirimu dan aku merubah kepribadianmu menjadi seperti dirinya. Hebat, kan?"

"Apa? Kembalikan dia!" Sasha mengguncang-guncangkan bahu si kacamata.

"Wah.. kalau seperti itu rasanya tidak bisa..."

"Kenapa?! Kenapa tidak bisa?! Aku—aku benci dirinya yg sekarang! Dia terlihat rakus dan—dan menyebalkan!"

"Seperti itulah dirimu di matanya." Kata si rambut hitam.

"Hah?"

"Bukannya sudah kubilang jika kepribadiannya yg sekarang ini adalah kepribadianmu?" kata si kacamata.

"Aku tidak peduli itu semua! Yang penting, cepat kembalikan sifat Jean!" isak Sasha.

"Jika kepribadiannya yg sekarang ini adalah kepribadianmu, dia pasti tidak mau merubah sifatnya. Kami tidak bisa merubah sifatnya begitu saja." Kata si rambut coklat.

"Kalian—kalian jahat!" Sasha berlari.

"O—Oy!" si rambut coklat berusaha mengejar Sasha.

"Biarkan saja, Eren." Cegah si rambut hitam.

===ooo===

DRAP DRAP DRAP

"Hiks, mereka—mereka jahat! Lagipula dari mana mereka datang? Dasar. BODOH!"

BRRMMM

Sasha menoleh. Mobil. Tak terkendali. Melaju cepat. Ke arahnya. Tunggu. Ini—

Deja Vu?

"KYAAAAAA!"

Orang orang mengerubunginya. Ia melihat 3 orang aneh berada di antara orang itu. Lalu—

Semuanya menjadi gelap.

===ooo===

Sasha mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya. Ini—dimana? Terlihat seperti rumah sakit. Semuanya terlihat putih. Ia menatap ke pintu. Ada seseorang yg mengintip di sana. Adiknya. Armin. Tunggu. Kenapa semua terlihat seperti—

Deja Vu?

"Ibuuuu! Sasha sudah bangun!"

Kemudian terlihat sesosok wanita blonde membuka pintu dengan kasar. Raut wajahnya begitu bahagia. Ia seperti menahan tangis. Ibunya. Christa Braus.

"Sasha!" ia berlari dan mendekap Sasha. Air mata mengalir di pipi Christa.

"Ibu..." Sasha membalas dekapan itu.

"Ah! Reiner! Reiner! Sasha sudah bangun!" teriak Christa.

Seseorang bertubuh tinggi dan blonde muncul di pintu. Ayahnya. Reiner Braus.

Kemudian disusul seseorang yg berambut coklat susu. Tu—Jean? Sasha kembali mengingat semua kejadian yg dia alami. Wajahnya berubah murung.

"Jean," gumam Sasha.

"Hm?"

"Apa—kau suka makan?"

Semuanya tertawa. Sasha menatap mereka dengan bingung.

"Oh, ayolah! Aku serius!"

Jean menyeka setitik air mata di pelipisnya.

"Tentu aku suka. Tapi tidak ada yg melebihi rasa sukamu itu!"

Eh? Jadi semuanya kembali normal?

"Ibu... maafkan aku yg ceroboh sekali. Sampai sampai mengalami kecelakaan dua kali berturut turut."

"Eh? Kan Cuma satu kali,"

"Eh?"

"Saat aku terlambat datang ke kafe, ingat?"

"Bukannya kita datang bersama waktu itu?"

"Oh ayolah Sasha. Jangan jangan kepalamu terantuk trotoar."

Jadi itu—Cuma mimpi?

Sasha menghembuskan nafas lega.

"Oh ya, Sasha. Ada orang aneh yg menitipkan surat ini padamu," Jean menyerahkan sebuah amplop. Sasha menimang nimang amplop itu.

"Penampilannya... seperti cewek ya? Ia memakai kacamata dan senyumannya terlihat—psycho."

Begitu Sasha mendengar itu, ia buru buru merobek amplop itu. Ia membaca surat itu dalam hati.

**Hanji: Hei. Maafkan kami. Aku hanya ingin menguji coba bubuk 'Mimpi Deja Vu'. Ah, aku yg berkacamata. Salam kenal. Maafkan kami ya.**

**Rivaille: Hei, bocah. Apa kau sudah sadar dengan sikapmu itu? Itu terlihat menyebalkan kau tahu.**

**Eren: Hai, aku yg berambut coklat. Rivaille yg rambutnya hitam. Sejujurnya, aku ingin kau merubah sikapmu. Tapi sepertinya kau keras kepala. Jadi kami ingin menguji coba hal ini padamu. Maafkan jika terlalu kasar ya. Salam kenal.**

Sasha terlihat gemetaran. Ia menyadari bahwa sikapnya selama ini begitu menyebalkan.

"Ma—maafkan aku ya, Jean." Isak Sasha.

"Iya iya. Tapi kenapa kau bisa berubah jadi seperti ini, Sasha?"

"Bukan apa-apa. Pokoknya maafkan aku. Aku—aku akan merubah sikapku selama ini."

Sementara itu, dari jendela terlihat 3 orang aneh mengintip. Yg satunya terlihat berjinjit.

"Dasar bocah."

"Syukurlah, bubuk hasil ciptaanku bekerja dengan baik!"

"Syukurlah."

"Hei, habis ini, kita akan kemana?"

"Tauk. Sepertinya kita akan berkelana lagi."

"Hm.. kita akan bertemu orang yg bagaimana ya?"

"Aku tidak tahu. Ayo pergi, bocah."

"Ayo!"

**==OWARI==**

**A/N:** Astagay. Tantangan 7 deadly sins sudah selesaaaaii /o/ kali ini gluttony untuk Sasha. Sepertinya tema yg ini terlalu meinstrim ya. Tapi tak apalah. Toh, katanya juga tidak apa apa asalkan ceritanya beda. Hehe, maafkan kegajean da keanehan dari fic iniii \o/ Berminat untuk mereview?


End file.
